Goodbye Dorothy/Dorothy Had to Die
by icie1
Summary: Parody of Goodbye Earl! Dorothy abuses Quatre, so Trowa comes up with a plan...3x4 yaoi!!


goobyedor

I don't own the song or gundam wing *sniffles* I was inspired when I was listening to Goodbye Earl one afternoon. Dorothy is my least favorite character...mostly because she stabbed Quatre...  
  
  
Quatre hugged Trowa just as his flight number was being called.   
  
I'll miss you! He said against Trowa's neck and Trowa tightened his arms for moment.  
You shouldn't Trowa said softly. I'll call and come visit you. I promise.  
  
Quatre smiled brilliantly and pulled away.  
  
You'd better go before you miss your flight.  
  
Trowa nodded and squeezed his best friend's hand once more and turned to board his flight.   
  


_Maryanne and Wanda were the best of friends,   
all through their highschool days  
both members of the four H club,   
both active in the FFA  
  
_

Quatre gazed at a picture of Trowa and him that Duo had taken at one of the schools they went to. It was the school they stayed at the longest. He and Trowa were in the orchestra and other various clubs. _  
_

  
After graduation Maryanne went out,   
looking for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town,   
and all she found was Earl  
  


A few months after Trowa had moved, Quatre and Dorothy had started dating. She was the second person Quatre ever had feelings for. He was happy at first, then she started getting violent. Hitting him for stupid little things like sitting wrong or tuning his violin. Several time he had been hurt badly enough that he had to go to the hospital._  
_

  
Well it wasn't 2 weeks after she got married   
that Wanda started getting abused  
She put on dark glasses, and long sleeved blouses,  
and makeup to cover her bruise  
  


The other pilots were suspicious when they had gone to the beach and Quatre had worn a sweater and jeans.   
  
Quatre it's like 97û outside. Duo said. Aren't you hot?  
  
Quatre shook his head almost sadly.  
  
I'm fine, Duo.   
  
Trowa was worried that Dorothy was hurting the blonde angel, but Quatre seemed happy with Dorothy. It didn't seem likely.  
_  
_

Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce,   
she let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order,   
and put her in intensive care  
  


I'm leaving. Quatre said to Dorothy. I've got a restraining order on you. It's over.   
  
Quatre turned to leave, and wasn't expecting the shattering blow that came on the back of his head. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was Dorothy's angry face and foot flying towards his head. There was a flash of pain and his world went black.  
  
  
He awoke in a hospital bed, his entire body aching. He carefully got out of bed, wincing, and looked in a mirror. His face was bruised and swollen, and the rest of him was bandaged and sore. He went back to his bed, and seeing the phone called Trowa.  
_  
_

Right away Maryanne flew in from   
atlanta on a red eye, midnight flight  
  


Trowa was pissed when he got to the hospital. Furious that anyone could hurt Quatre. The lady at the counter directed him to Quatre's room and as he stepped in the door, his anger melted away. His angel looked to small and frail. Like the slightest touch could shatter him. Quatre looked over at him, his aqua eyes brightening and smiled weakly.  
  


_She held Wanda's hand, and they worked out a plan,   
and it didn't take them long to decide  
  
_

Trowa smiled back and walked over to his bed, gently taking Quatre's seemingly fragile hang in his own. He carefully ran his finger's through Quatre's soft, golden hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They talked quietly and decided that there was only one way to get rid of Dorothy...  
_  
_

That Earl had to die...  
  


Quatre sat across from Dorothy as they ate dinner. Quatre had invited Dorothy over for dinner to try and things up. Quatre smiled at Dorothy, his injuries healed. His eyes sparkling as he watched Dorothy eat._  
_

  
Goodbye Earl  
Those black eyed peas,   
they tasted alright to me, Earl  
  


Halfway through their dinner Dorothy collapsed on the floor. Dorothy looked up and saw Quatre and Trowa smiling down at her.  
  
You can't hurt Quatre anymore. Trowa said calmly as Dorothy's eyes closed._  
_

  
You feelin' week?   
Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl  
  


Trowa checked for a pulse and when he found none he stood up.   
  
What do we do with the body? Quatre asked him. _  
_

  
Aint it dark,   
wrapped up in that tarp, Earl?  


  
They wrapped her body in a tarp and put it in the trunk of Trowa's car, taking it to a lake. They threw her body into the lake and watched it sink. Trowa put and arm around Quatre's waist, and Quatre smiled leaning against him.   
  
I can start over again now. Quatre said softly.  
  
Trowa looked down at him, then gently cupped Quatre's face in his hand. He tilted his chin up and kissed him. Quatre happily wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, kissing him back.  
_  
_

The cops came by to bring earl in,   
they searched the house high and low  
  


Police officers searched for Dorothy when she went missing. They came to Quatre's house to question him. Quatre and Trowa told them that they hadn't seen Dorothy since Quatre had been to the hospital.  
  


_Then they tipped thier hats and said thank you ladies,  
if you hear from him, let us know  
_

  
The officers left telling them to call if Dorothy showed up. Quatre and Trowa smiled and promised that they would. _  
_

  
well, the weeks went by and spring turned to summer   
and summer faded into the fall  


  
Missing person posters were hung around with Dorothy's picture on them, but no one seemed to know what happened to her. No seemed to care what happened to her either.  
  


_and it turns out he was a missin person   
who nobody missed at all  
  
_

Quatre and Trowa were married in the spring. It was a small wedding of just their closest friends and family. Which meant all the Maganacs, all of Quatre's sisters, the circus, and the other gundam pilots. At the reception they danced until dawn. Slow dancing and line dancing. [1]_  
_

  
so the girls bought some land at a road   
side stand, down on highway 109  
they sell tennesee ham and strawberry jam,   
and they don't lose any sleep at night  
  


They were happier than they could ever remember being. They each got to spend their lives with their first loves. People eventually gave up the search for Dorothy and she was forgotton._  
_

  
Cause Earl had to die...  
  


Quatre and Trowa would smile knowingly when one of the other pilots queried about her.  
_  
_

Goodbye Earl  
We need a break...  
Lets go out to the lake Earl  
  


They would have picnics on the banks of the lake. Wrapped in blankets when the nights became colder. Sharing kisses under the stars as they cuddled on the grass.   
_  
_

We'll pack a lunch,   
and stuff you in the trunk, Earl  
Is that alright? Good!   
Lets go for a ride, Earl. Hey!  
Well, hey hey hey!  
Aww hey hey hey!  
Well, hey hey hey


End file.
